<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wayhaught break-in by TrovaAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638894">Wayhaught break-in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrovaAlexandria/pseuds/TrovaAlexandria'>TrovaAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrovaAlexandria/pseuds/TrovaAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly has only a moment to think about how lucky it is that the door closes itself and that Wynonna's motorcycle has been hidden in some bushes, when she hears a very familiar voice say ''Turn around and walk away from the door, this is the Purgatory police and I am armed.'' Damn, Waverly thinks. Out of all the officers it has to be Nicole that finds her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wayhaught break-in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An attempt at a Wayhaught oneshot. English is not my first language and no Beta-reader, so all the faults are my own. Writing tips are always welcome. Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly and Wynonna are on a black badge mission. They need to find one of the seals and one of them might be in here. After Wynonna picks the lock, they open the door to get inside, but before Waverly gets in after Wynonna lights flash in her face. She has already been seen, so to make sure Wynonna will not get caught beside her she pulls the door closed in her face. She hears Wynonna say ''Waverly what the fuck.'' ''Hush Wynonna it is a police cruiser, I will distract them, we need to find the seal, go!'' She hears a ''fuck baby sis, okay then'' and then she can hear Wynonna hurry away from the door.  </p><p>Waverly has only a moment to think about the luck that the door closes itself and that Wynonna's motorcycle has been hidden in some bushes, when she hears a very familiar voice say ''Turn around and walk away from the door, this is the Purgatory police and I am armed.'' Damn, Waverly thinks. Out of all the officers it has to be Nicole that finds her. Of course, no luck for the Earps. Well, here we go then. Slowly she turns around and since it is already awkward enough, she might as well put on her best Shorty's smile.  </p><p>When she turns around and looks at Nicole she has to keep in her laugh despite the situation. The look on Nicole's face is one of utter surprise. She does not know what Nicole suspected to find, but apparently, it was not her. It takes a few moments before Nicole gets in action again. She must have surprised her big time because she has never seen Nicole freeze in surprise like this before. </p><p>''Waverly, what are you doing here'', Nicole asks as she puts her gun away. Waverly goes with the first thing that she can think of and says Wynonna needed her boots, which were at Mercedes's house, and we were doing truth and dare. Well, you can guess what my dare is. I needed to get the shoes, but Mercedes is not here.'' ''So, you thought you would break into her house,'' Nicole says. She has a serious expression, but I can see her hide a small smile. ''Nah, I leave that sort of thing to Wynonna.'' ''Well, in that case, let's go, I will tell your sister that you could not complete your dare due to police interference.''  </p><p>Nicole opens the door for her and walks to the other side. She gets in when I walk to the cruiser thinking that I need to think of something since Wynonna is obviously not at home. Before I get to sit down in the car Nicole asks me how I got her since my car is not here. At the same time, something must happen in the house, because we can hear a bang. Nicole turns her head to the house and then looks at me. She looks at me accusingly and says ''Waverly, what are you not telling me?'' </p><p>The only thing I think is that she cannot go into the house and find Wynonna. Then there is no chance to get the seal, so I do the only thing I can think of in this situation. Before Nicole can even get her hand to her seatbelt I run to into the forest.  </p><p>She hears Nicole calling her and feels guilty for a second before she thinks about the mission. She hates to do this to Nicole, but they need to get the seal. She can hear Nicole slam the car door and start running after calling Waverly again.  </p><p>Waverly knows that Nicole is going to be faster than her and it will not take long before she catches up to Waverly. To make sure that happens as late as possible she goes off the pad where she needs to duck a bit to not get hit by the trees. Nicole is way longer than her, so as long as she does not get stuck this should help. She hears Nicole shout her name again and it sounds closer. It will only be a matter of time now. When Nicole next shouts her name, she gets distracted and that little moment is enough to miss one of the tree roots that stuck out of the ground.  </p><p>With a thud, she falls. It would be really nice to just keep lying here, but she needs to give Wynonna as much time as she can. She gets up and starts running again. She does not dare to watch over her shoulder and fall again, even though she would like to see how far Nicole is from her. Not even a minute after she starts running again, she can hear Nicole getting closer and shout at her to stop running. She is getting tired, but still, she keeps running. Nicole is almost behind her, but with the long way they have to get back, it will probably be long enough for Wynonna to find the clue and get out of there before they return.  </p><p>The moment Nicole catches up to her she can feel arms go around her middle to stop her. She is an Earp, so of course, she does not, but obviously, Nicole expected her too so they tumble to the ground. Waverly falls on top of Nicole, but a moment later Nicole has turned them around so that she is on top of Waverly. She apparently is not going to give Waverly the chance to run off again and Waverly really cannot blame her. </p><p>Well, this is awkward she thinks, but everything to get the seal and save Purgatory right?  </p><p>''Waverly, what are you doing?'' ''Nothing'', I say. ''Nothing, really? It kind of looks like you ran away to hide whatever is happening in the mansion.'' There is really nothing I can say that is not a lie, so it is probably better to stop talking before I give something away. Nicole looks at me for a few moments in the hopes that I will answer. After a minute she gives up and sighs ''Waverly, you need to tell me what is going on.''  </p><p>Nicole looks behind her. I can see that she wants to go back to the mansion and I cannot let her find Wynonna, so I start to struggle in the hopes of getting away. It only takes a moment for Nicole to react. She catches my wrists in her hands and pins them to the ground. Despite knowing there is no way that I can win from her with my strength I try to free myself until Nicole says ''Waverly, stop'' The moment I stop she lets go of one of my wrists and caresses my hand with her fingers. I look at my bleeding hand in surprise, I must have scratched it when I fell. ''Are you hurt somewhere else,'' Nicole asks. ''I do not think so,'' I try to look, but Nicole is still holding me to the ground, so I cannot be sure. </p><p>She looks me in the eyes and asks ''what is going on Waverly, this time no lies.'' I grit my teeth, there is no way that I can tell the truth, but I will stop lying if I can, so I decided to go with the truth: ''I cannot say, I promised.'' That is not a lie, since I did promise Dolls that I would tell nobody about supernatural stuff if they did not know already. Nicole does not look happy with the answer, but she can probably tell from my voice that there is no way that I will tell her.  </p><p>''Are you going to run if I move?'' Wynonna will have had enough time to search the mansion and getaway by the time we get back. ''I will not run,'' I say to Nicole. She still looks in doubt and says ''one wrong move and I will get the handcuffs to make sure you will not run again okay?'' She looks into my eyes when she says it so I can see that she is serious. ''Okay,'' I say. She gets on her knees next to me and helps me into a sitting position before she stands up. Again, she helps me up. Despite me making a run for it and practically fighting her she is still nice.  </p><p>Once I stand, I try to move my limbs and am glad to find that besides my hand nothing seems to be seriously hurt despite my earlier fall. Nicole must have noticed my checking for injuries because she gets closer and softly grabs my hand. Despite that, I am startled and flinch away. Nicole looks at me with a hurt expression on her face. ''Sorry, a bit jumpy,'' She looks at me and says ''glad I was here to see it.'' We both smile thinking of the first time we met at Shorty's. ''Are you okay to walk?'' ''Yeah, only my hand seems to be hurt.'' </p><p>We start walking back through the woods. I am actually glad that Nicole is here despite her warning about putting me in handcuffs. The woods in Purgatory are kind of creepy, especially since there is a high chance of something walking around that would love to kill people, especially an Earp. </p><p>Nicole keeps close to me as if she is afraid that I will disappear, or run away. I cannot really blame her since that is the only thing I have done since seeing her at the mansion. I truly am sorry for running away from her, but the only thing I can say is lies, so I keep silent on the way back. Nicole is silent as well. I wonder what she is thinking about. Besides the fact that she is probably mad at me. It takes almost 15 minutes before we are back at the mansion.  </p><p>On the way, we passed the place where Wynonna's bike was hidden. When I looked it was gone, that is good. There is no way I could have kept her out of it otherwise. It is not like there are tons of people in Purgatory that ride a Harley. When we get back Nicole opens the door to the cruiser and lets me in. ''I will be right back. Don't do anything stupid and do not run away okay? After the door closes, I can hear the lock clicking in place, so she still does not trust me not to run away, I guess. At the least, she is not taking a chance at a repeat of the first time she wanted me to get in the car. </p><p>She walks away from the car to the door of the mansion only to find it locked. She looks like she wants to explore farther but then she looks back at the car with me sitting in it and turns around. The door unlocks but she does not walk to the driver's seat. She opens my door and says ''I am going to do a walk around the mansion.'' ''Okay,'' I say confused at what she's getting at till she grabs my hand carefully and before I have time to react, I am cuffed to a bar inside the car.'' I look up startled at Nicole. She looks likes she is sorry when she says: '' cannot risk you walking away again. I saw you looking around in the woods, if I had not found you, you would have been lost.'' Blushing, I look to my hands, she is right, but no way I am telling her. ''Look, I promise I will not run away.'' ''Sorry Waverly, that is not a chance I am willing to take. You are already hurt. Just sit tight, I will be quick.'' And then she closes the door to the police cruiser and is gone. </p><p>After she gets out of sight, I look at the handcuffs and thank the gods that Wynonna is not here to see it. I would never hear the end of it.  </p><p>After ten slow minutes, Nicole comes back and looks relieved to see me still sitting where she left me. It is like she expected me to get out of freaking handcuffs. On second thought it might not be so weird, since Wynonna is my sister.  </p><p>She opens my door and opens the handcuffs. After she takes them off, she takes my bleeding hand in her and asks me if it hurts. ''It stings a bit, but it is not too bad.'' ''We will drive to the station before I bring you home. There is a first aid kit there. You did not enter the building, so technically you did not break-in. But you know you can tell me everything right? I may be a police officer, but I am also your friend Waverly.''  </p><p>''You are not mad,'' I ask? ''No, Waverly, I am not mad. You are trying to protect your sister. She causes a lot of trouble, but she has a good heart, so I understand.'' I look up at her shocked, how does she know? When Nicole sees the shock on my face she laughs and says ''there is no way you walked all the way to the Gardner house to get shoes. You were right, Wynonna is more the type to pick a lock.'' She smiles again before she shuts the door and gets in the cruiser.  </p><p>Once she is inside the cruiser I blurt out ''sorry'' before I can stop myself. Nicole looks at me and says ''you do not need to be sorry. Wynonna and Mercedes are thick as thieves. I do not think you need to be sorry for helping your sister get something at her best friend’s house.''  </p><p>''No, I am sorry that I run away and fought and that there are things I have to keep secret. You deserve a better friend Nicole'' ''You are everything I want in a friend Waverly Earp and I have had worse fights,'' Nicole says while she starts laughing. ''You should come to the station sometime; I could teach you some self-defense, ''Nicole says with a blush on her face. ''It would be nice to know that you can defend yourself in case you decide to run into the woods again. And I would like to spend some time with you that is not at Shorty's'' ''That would be nice,'' I say while looking at Nicole. Who would have thought that trying to break in and getting chased by the police would end with a date with said police officer?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>